11 Marca 2005
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9:00, 11:15, 13:40 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Doktor Melchior Wyderko; odc.25; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 09:15 Listy od Feliksa; Feliks w Nowej Zelandii; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:30 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:55 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; odc.140 10:00 Stuart Malutki; odc.2 Kierowca modelarz; 2001 serial animowany prod. USA stereo 10:30 Nikos Kazantsakis; film dok. prod. greckiej 10:55 J.A.G Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze; odc.19 (seria VII); serial prod.USA stereo 11:40 Telezakupy 11:55 Książki na zimę 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W rajskim ogrodzie; Pod andyjskimi wulkanami 12:45 W labiryncie; odc.80 Kolacja we dwoje; serial TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński 13:15 Bulionerzy; odc.22 Wycieraczka; serial komediowy prod. TVP /stereo/ 13:45 Książki na zimę 13:50 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; odc.10 Teruel. Architektura mauretańska; (Schaetze der Welt); cykl dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej stereo 14:05 Beata i śmieci 14:25 Laboratorium; magazyn 14:45 Chłopcy z bazy Bagram 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Plebania; odc.520; telenowela TVP stereo 15:40 Raj; magazyn katolicki 16:05 Bezpieczny internet; odc.2 Internet na co dzień 16:10 Ludzie wśród ludzi; magazyn 16:30 Teleexpress 16:50 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Lillehammer 19:00 Lippy and Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:05 Wieczorynka; Listonosz Pat; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Bulionerzy; odc.23 Savoir - vivre; serial komediowy prod. TVP (stereo) 20:40 Bruce Willis w Jedynce; Dzieciak; The Kid; 2000 film fab. prod. USA stereo; reż: Jon Kurteltaub; wyk: Bruce Willis, Spencer Breslin, Emily Motimer 22:30 Wiadomości 22:40 Stephen King - król horroru; Burza stulecia; odc.2/3; Storm Of The Century; 1999 film sensacyjny prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/ stereo; reż: Craig R. Baxley; wyk: Tim Dale, Colin Feore, Debrah Farentino 00:10 Po tamtej stronie; odc.21 Czynnik ludzki; serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców 00:55 Dwa razy Ewa; 2001 film dok. prod. polskiej; reż: Anna Poznańska 01:25 Kino nocnych marków; Bohaterowie "Pustynnej burzy"; Heroes of the Desert Storm; 1991 film fab. prod. USA zgodą rodziców, stereo; reż: Don Ohlmeyer; wyk: Daniel Baldwin, Angela Bassett, Michael Champion 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:45 Złotopolscy; odc.50 Kłopoty z dziećmi; telenowela TVP 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Tylko Kaśka; odc.1/7 Groźba; 1980 serial TVP; reż: Włodzimierz Haupe; wyk: Katarzyna Surmiak, Teresa Lipowska, Anna Seniuk, Stanisław Mikulski 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dixie; odc.2/7 Piątaki 08:00 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; odc.9 Głodny wędrowiec 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.35/94 Tajemnica zawodowa; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:50 M jak miłość; odc.49; serial TVP stereo 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:19 Pogoda 11:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:50 Jest jak jest; odc.17/19 Co ty wiesz o miłości; serial TVP 12:20 10 lat mniej; odc.5/8; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 12:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie 13:00 Panorama 13:11 Pogoda 13:10 Telezakupy 13:30 Życie do poprawki II; odc.20/22 Ostatni lot; 2000 serial prod. USA stereo 14:15 Spotkanie z Balladą; Warszawa da się lubić - "A my na luzie" /2/; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... 15:30 Złotopolscy; odc.657 Pożegnanie; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 16:00 Panorama 16:15 Złotopolscy; odc.658 Nadmiar uczuć; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 16:45 Co ci dolega ?; odc.2 - Niania na medal; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 17:35 Drogowy Raport Dwójki 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 19:55 Panorama flesz 20:00 Europa da się lubić...; Żandarm w Warszawie; stereo 21:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 22:00 Panorama 22:22 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:33 Pogoda 22:40 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program muzyczny 23:15 Nowojorscy gliniarze; odc.10/20 (seria VIII); serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców /stereo/ 00:00 Nakręcona Noc 00:50 Nostradamus; Nostradamus; 2000 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Tibor Takacs; wyk: Rob Estes,Joely Fisher,Fintan Mc Keown 02:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - program reklamowy 7:00 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo – serial animowany 7:30 Zbuntowany anioł (64) – telenowela 8:30 Interwencja - cykl reportaży 8:45 Psie serce (2): Bella – serial obyczajowy 9:50 Idol - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Dziupla cezara (12): Niemoralna propozycja – serial komediowy 11:30 Samo życie (491) – serial obyczajowy 12:15 Zbuntowany anioł (65) – telenowela 13:00 Rocket Power – serial animowany 13:25 Dirty Dancing (11) – serial obyczajowy 13:55 Miodowe lata (112) – serial komediowy 14:45 Klinika samotnych serc (1) – serial obyczajowy 15:45 Wydarzenia - wiadomości 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja - cykl reportaży 16:45 Exclusive - magazyn reporterów 17:15 Idol Extra - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Maraton kabaretowy (2) 18:45 Wydarzenia - wiadomości 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19.25 Szafa gra – program muzyczny 20.00 Kto ma rację – program rozrywkowy 21.10 Kto ma rację – wyniki – program rozrywkowy 21:15 Świat według Kiepskich (188): Pielgrzymka – serial komediowy 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 21.50 Nieustraszeni – reality show 22.50 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 23.20 Biznes Wydarzenia – magazyn ekonomiczny 23:40 Pogoda 23:50 W imię ojca - dramat, Irlandia-Wlk. Brytania 1993 2:15 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:25 Telesklep 07:05 Uwaga! - magazyn 07:25 Prześwietlenie - magazyn 07:55 Nash Bridges (64) - serial sensacyjny, USA 08:50 Pascal Express - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Graj o raj - teleturniej 10:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 12:30 Na Wspólnej (433) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13:00 Nash Bridges (65) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14:00 Serce z kamienia (135) - telenowela, Meksyk 14:50 Ostry dyżur VIII (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15:45 Grzesznica (82) - telenowela, Meksyk 16:35 Pascal Express - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:10 Podwójne ryzyko - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1999 22:20 Królowa potępionych - horror, USA 2002 0:30 13. posterunek II (10) - serial komediowy, Polska 1:00 Uwaga! - magazyn 1:20 Nic straconego TVP 3 Warszawa 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa Dnia 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 KONTR-O-WERSJE (powt.) 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość Dnia 09:00 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa Dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Wojenne Dni Warszawy - odc.14 16:55 Co W Kulturze? 17:10 Melodie świata 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki (Pasmo Lokalne TVP2) 18:30 W Wielkim świecie 19:00 Klan - odc. 42 19:25 Wielkie napady PRL-u 19:50 Książki z górnej półki - Prezentacje 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio Pogoda 21:00 Echa Dnia 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Wiadomości Sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio Pogoda 22:55 Kurier Sportowy 23:10 Opowieść o śmierci Pabla Escobaracz II - dla dorosłych 00:05 Glina - odc. 10/12- za zgodą rodziców 01:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn 6.35 Sztukateria - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 8.45 Graczykowie (13) - telenowela, Polska 9.15 Adam i Ewa (9) - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Largo (26) - serial akcji 11.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn 13.00 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Ja się zastrzelę (110) - serial komediowy 15.45 Adam i Ewa (10) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.45 Joan z Arkadii (6) - serial obyczajowy 18.40 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.25 Graczykowie (14) - telenowela, Polska 20.00 Zostać miss (2) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Fala zbrodni (2) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Wydarzenia 22.10 Ally McBeal (111) - serial komediowy 23.10 Playboy 0.10 Chcę być piękna 1.10 Pałac wagabundów (59) - serial obyczajowy 1.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.30 Sztukateria - magazyn 2.55 Joker - talk show 3.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.05 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej 7.00 Telesklep 7.35 Ścieżki miłości (195) – telenowela, Meksyk 8.25 Prawdziwa miłość (42) – telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Kobra – oddział specjalny (9) – serial kryminalny, Niemcy 10.20 Nikita (5) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Garito - teleturniej 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (43) – telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Ścieżki miłości (43) – telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Drew Carey Show (1) – serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Przyjaciele (7) – serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Garito - teleturniej 18.10 Nikita (110) - serial komediowy, USA 19.10 Przyjaciele (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Z głębi serca - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 22.10 Szmaragadowa łza - film obyczajowy, USA 1987 23.40 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 3.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Domisie; program dla dzieci 09:10 Tajemnica Sagali; odc.12/14 Kamień Saturna; 1996 serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej; reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk: Grzegorz Ruda, Marcin Nowacki, Jan Jankowski, Małgorzata Foremniak 09:35 Polska w Białym Domu 09:55 Telezakupy 10:10 Raj; magazyn katolicki 10:35 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 11:00 Stachursky-typ niepokorny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy; odc.638 Zazdrość; telenowela TVP 12:35 Forum; program publicystyczny 13:20 Teatr Telewizji; Dzień przed zachodem; 2003 /stereo/; reż: Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; wyk: Marian Opania, Jerzy Łapiński, Rafał Mohr 14:35 Laureaci I nagród Międzynarodowych Konkursów Skrzypcowych im. H. Wieniawskiego; Recital skrzypcowy Vadima Brodskiego; stereo 15:15 Akademia wiersza; "Reduta Ordona" 15:30 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 15:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Znaleźć go - znaleźć je - znaleźć ich; program prof. Jana Miodka 16:05 Domisie; program dla dzieci 16:30 Tajemnica Sagali; odc.12/14 Kamień Saturna; 1996 serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej; reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk: Grzegorz Ruda, Marcin Nowacki, Jan Jankowski, Małgorzata Foremniak 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Telezakupy 17:35 Święta wojna; odc.144 Derby Śląska; serial TVP 18:10 Debata 19:00 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 19:15 Dobranocka; Pomysłowy wnuczek; odc.5 Włóczkowy obrazek 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 20:25 Złotopolscy; odc.638 Zazdrość; telenowela TVP stereo 20:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 21:05 Na dobre i na złe; odc.198 Powrót Pawicy; serial prod. TVP stereo 21:55 Piękniejsza Polska 22:15 Polska w Białym Domu 22:30 Parnas Literacki; Marian Hemar 22:40 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program muzyczny 23:10 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Solo na ugorze; film animowany Jerzego Kaliny 23:15 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Stary kowboj; film animowany Witolda Giersza 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport-telegram 23:56 Pogoda 00:00 Stachursky-typ niepokorny 00:55 Tajemnica Sagali; odc.12/14 Kamień Saturna; 1996 serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej; reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk: Grzegorz Ruda, Marcin Nowacki, Jan Jankowski, Małgorzata Foremniak 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem; Pomysłowy wnuczek; odc.5 Włóczkowy obrazek 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 02:20 Złotopolscy; odc.638 Zazdrość; telenowela TVP stereo 02:45 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 03:05 Na dobre i na złe; odc.198 Powrót Pawicy; serial prod. TVP stereo 03:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 04:05 Święta wojna; odc.144 Derby Śląska; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 04:35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program muzyczny 05:00 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 05:25 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Solo na ugorze 05:30 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Stary kowboj; film animowany Witolda Giersza 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Rete Globo 05:25 Telecurso 2000 Profissionalizante 05:45 Telecurso 2000 Segundo Grau 06:00 Telecurso 2000 Primeiro Grau 06:15 Globo Rural 06:30 Bom Dia Praça 07:15 Bom Dia Brasil 08:05 Mais Você 09:25 TV Globinho 12:00 Praça TV - Primeira Edição 12:45 Globo Esporte 13:15 Jornal Hoje 13:45 Vídeo Show 14:30 Vale a Pena Ver de Novo 15:45 Sessão da Tarde Police Story II - Codinome: Radical 17:25 Malhação 18:00 Como uma Onda 18:45 Praça TV - Segunda Edição 19:05 Começar de Novo 20:15 Jornal Nacional 20:55 Senhora do Destino 22:25 Big Brother Brasil 5 22:40 Globo Repórter 23:40 Mad Maria 00:25 Jornal da Globo 00:55 Programa do Jô 02:30 Intercine Febre da Selva ou O Preço da Liberdade 04:45 Corujão David e Lisa CANAL + 07:00 Minisport+ - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 07:10 Łapu-capu - 5 min. 07:15 Nie przegap - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 07:25 Diabelski młyn - Film animowany (dzieci) , 35 min. 08:00 Gracz - Robert Altman , Tim Robbins,Greta Scacchi,Whoopi Goldberg,Fred Ward , USA 1992 , 120 min. 10:00 Łapu-capu extra - 30 min. 10:30 Julia wraca do domu - Agnieszka Holland , Miranda Otto,William Fichtner,Lothaire Bluteau,Jerzy Nowak , Niemcy/Kanada/Polska/USA 2001 , 120 min. 12:30 Prawie kobieta - Betty Kaplan , Ana Maria Lagasca,Wanda De Jesus,Miriam Colon,Francesco Quinn , USA 2001 , 95 min. 14:05 W rękach wroga - Tony Giglio , William H. Macy,Jeremy Sisto,Til Schweiger,Thomas Kretschmann , USA 2004 , 95 min. 15:40 Walka wody - Film krótkometrażowy , 20 min. 16:00 Paszport do raju - Komedia , Daniel Burman , Daniel Hendler,Adriana Aizemberg,Jorge D'El~a,Sergio Boris , Argentyna/Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 , 100 min. 17:40 Sprawy zwierząt: Bez granic - Film dokumentalny , Carlo Paola, Lodovico Paola , Włochy 2000 , 40 min. 18:20 Karen Sisco - Kathryn Bigelow, David Carson, John David Coles , Carla Gugino,Robert Forster,Bill Duke,William O'Leary , USA 2003 , 50 min. 19:10 Whoopi - Serial komediowy , Terry Hughes , Whoopi Goldberg,Wren T. Brown,Omid Djalili,Elizabeth Regen , USA 2003 , 30 min. 19:40 Wstęp do meczu - 20 min. 20:00 Idea Ekstraklasa - 145 min. 22:25 Przywódca - zwariowana kampania prezydencka - Komedia , Chris Rock , Chris Rock,Bernie Mac,Robin Givens,Tamala Jones , USA 2003 , 100 min. 00:05 Klucz do apokalipsy - Thriller , Stuart Urban , Terence Stamp,James D'Arcy,Liam Cunningham,Natasha Wightman , Wielka Brytania 2001 , 115 min. 02:00 Życie za życie - Alan Parker , Kevin Spacey,Laura Linney,Kate Winslet,Matt Craven , USA/Niemcy 2003 , 130 min. HBO 06:30 Mr Deeds - milioner z przypadku - Steven Brill , Adam Sandler,Winona Ryder,John Turturro,Allen Covert , USA 2002 , 95 min. 08:05 Schyłek lata - Maria Sole Tognazzi , Valentina Cervi,Paola Cortellesi,Claudio Gioe,Ignazio Oliva , Włochy 2003 , 85 min. 09:30 Cinema, cinema - 25 min. 09:55 Osiem szalonych nocy - Film animowany , Seth Kearsley , USA 2004 , 75 min. 11:10 Tom i Huck - Film przygodowy , Peter Hewitt , Jonathan Taylor Thomas,Brad Renfro,Eric Schweig,Charles Rocket , USA 1995 , 90 min. 12:40 Na planie - 25 min. 13:05 Projekt 'Laramie' - Moisés Kaufman , Christina Ricci,Steve Buscemi,Laura Linney,Summer Phoenix , USA 2002 , 95 min. 14:40 Zobacz w HBO - 35 min. 15:15 Pluto Nash - Ron Underwood , Eddie Murphy,Rosario Dawson,Randy Quaid,Joe Pantoliano , USA 2002 , 95 min. 16:50 Nicholas Nickleby - Douglas McGrath , Charlie Hunnam,Stella Gonet,Christopher Plummer,Jamie Bell , USA/Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/Holandia 2002 , 130 min. 19:00 Mr Deeds - milioner z przypadku - Steven Brill , Adam Sandler,Winona Ryder,John Turturro,Allen Covert , USA 2002 , 95 min. 20:35 Cinema, cinema - 25 min. 21:00 Huff - Scott Winant , Hank Azaria,Paget Brewster,Blythe Danner,Anton Yelchin , USA 2004 , 60 min. 22:00 Huff - Scott Winant , Hank Azaria,Paget Brewster,Blythe Danner,Anton Yelchin , USA 2004 , 60 min. 23:00 Od kołyski aż po grób - Film sensacyjny , Andrzej Bartkowiak , Jet Li,DMX,Anthony Anderson,Kelly Hu , USA 2003 , 100 min. 00:40 Synowie mafii - Thriller , Brian Koppelman, David Levien , Barry Pepper,Vin Diesel,Seth Green,John Malkovich , USA 2001 , 90 min. 02:10 Z miłością nie wygrasz - Film obyczajowy , Michael Gutmann , Tom Schilling,Alicja Bachleda-Curuś,Matthias Schweighöfer,Sebastian Kroehnert , Niemcy 2001 , 90 min. 03:40 Fisher King - Terry Gilliam , Robin Williams,Jeff Bridges,Amanda Plummer,Mercedes Ruehl , USA 1991 , 135 min. Ale Kino! 08:00 Pójdziesz ponad sadem - Waldemar Podgórski , Krzysztof Stroiński,Józef Osławski,Magdalena Wołłejko,Jerzy Cnota , Polska 1974 , 85 min. 09:25 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - 55 min. 10:20 Miejsce na górze - Melodramat , Jack Clayton , Simone Signoret,Laurence Harvey,Heather Sears,Donald Wolfit , Wielka Brytania 1959 , 120 min. 12:20 Micki i Maude - Komedia , Blake Edwards , Dudley Moore,Amy Irving,Ann Reinking,Richard Mulligan , USA 1984 , 120 min. 14:20 Mysz, która ryknęła - Komedia , Jack Arnold , Jean Seberg,Peter Sellers,David Kossoff,Leo McKern , Wielka Brytania 1958 , 85 min. 15:45 Tylko najlepsi - Film krótkometrażowy , 10 min. 15:55 Seans w deszczowe popołudnie - Bryan Forbes , Kim Stanley,Richard Attenborough,Marian Spencer,Judith Donner , Wielka Brytania 1964 , 120 min. 17:55 Dogonić słońce - Thriller , Michael Cimino , Woody Harrelson,Jon Seda,Anne Bancroft,Alexandra Tydings , USA 1996 , 125 min. 20:00 W zawieszeniu - John Sayles , Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio,David Strathairn,Casey Siemaszko,Vanessa Martinez , USA 1999 , 130 min. 22:10 Nocny jastrząb - Bruce Malmuth , Sylvester Stallone,Lindsay Wagner,Billy Dee Williams,Rutger Hauer , USA 1981 , 100 min. 23:50 Zimowe wakacje - Claude Miller , Clément van den Bergh,Lokman Nalcakan,François Roy,Yves Verhoeven , Francja 1998 , 100 min. 01:30 Drżące ciało - Pedro Almodóvar , Javier Bardem,Francesca Neri,Liberto Rabal,Ángela Molina , Hiszpania/Francja 1997 , 105 min. 03:15 Zakończenie programu - 285 min. Cartoon Network/TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak (USA) serial animowany 03:30 Jam Łasica (USA) serial animowany 03:55 Johnny Bravo (USA) serial animowany 04:20 Mroczni i źli (USA) serial animowany 04:45 Jetsonowie (USA/1990) film animowany Reż: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna 05:10 Flintstonowie (USA) serial animowany 05:35 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? (USA) serial animowany 06:00 Atomówki (USA) serial animowany 06:35 Krowa i kurczak (USA) serial animowany 07:00 Toonami serial animowany 07:50 Laboratorium Dextera (USA) serial animowany 08:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie (USA) serial animowany 08:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy (USA) serial animowany 09:05 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies (USA) serial animowany 09:30 Johnny Bravo (USA) serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry (USA) serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie (USA) serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie (USA) serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo (USA) serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie (USA) serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki (USA) serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera (USA) serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies (USA) serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo (USA) serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy (USA) serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp (USA) serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki (USA) serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera (USA) serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster serial animowany 16:00 Johnny Bravo (USA) serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie (USA) serial animowany 16:50 Kaczor Dodgers (USA) serial animowany 17:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (USA) serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy (USA) serial animowany 18:00 Atomówki (USA) serial animowany 18:30 Mucha Lucha! (USA) serial animowany 19:00 Toonami serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo (USA) serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo (USA) serial animowany 21:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Pat Garrett i Billy Kid (USA/1973) western Reż: Sam Peckinpah, wyk.: James Coburn, Kris Kristofferson, Bob Dylan, Richard Jaeckel 23:05 Operacja 'Kusza' (Wielka Brytania/1965) dramat sensacyjny Reż: Michael Anderson, wyk.: George Peppard, Tom Courtenay, Sophia Loren, Trevor Howard 01:00 Bataan (USA/1943) film wojenny Reż: Tay Garnett, wyk.: Robert Taylor, George Murphy, Thomas Mitchell, Lloyd Nolan Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rede Globo z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2005 roku